Infinity
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Written under a new author (me). Amu and Ikuto absolutely hate each other! But one accident changes that. Now Amu is acting likes she's always been in love with Ikuto! Did she feel this way for him all along? And will Ikuto put his old hatred for the pinkette aside? Will it become a crush or something much more?
1. Accidents Change You

**So HikaViBritannia asked me to finish her story. It happens to be one of my favorite stories! SO of course I said yes! But I need to put up some of the already-written chapters so those who don't know about it can! So here it is!**

* * *

"Shut up, why don't you just wait until I go in first!" Amu shouted, glaring.

"No! I'm first, move!" Ikuto said in the same tone as Amu, narrowing his eyes.

"Ladies first, you douche," Rima butted in, pushing Ikuto out of the way and opening the school doors.

Ikuto heard laughing from behind him and saw his four best friends, Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase and Kairi.

"Dude, you got owned b-by a girl!" Kukai finally choked out. "And she's like two feet tall!"

"Shut up," Ikuto muttered and walked away towards his classroom.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Ikuto and his four friends were headed towards the school's main gates, until they heard a loud crash and car honks.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked as he and Kukai ran over to the scene. Ikuto swore he saw a flash of pink.

"Hey, over here!" someone called out. "I think there's someone hurt over here!"

Amu opened her eyes slowly and flashed Ikuto a small smile, then fell down onto the scraps of metal. Everyone ran over to the side Ikuto was on, lifted up the broken pieces of the car, and pulled out a certain pinkette that hated Ikuto's guts.

"…Amu?" Ikuto wondered aloud, watching as they carried her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Yo, Ikuto, was that her?" Kukai asked, jabbing his elbow into Ikuto's side. "We should go visit her!"

"Why?" Ikuto snapped. "She hates us—me. All she will do is yell at us to get out."

"It doesn't hurt to try!" Kukai said, grinning. He pulled Ikuto's arm and ran with him to the parking lot and pushed him into the passenger's side of the car.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Um, we…" Ikuto tried to tell the nurse at the reception desk.

"We're here to see Hinamori Amu! You know what room she's in?" Kukai cut in.

"Mhm. She's in room 4AB," the nurse said, pointing to her left, "but be careful. I heard something really bad happened…"

-X-X-X-X-X-

"I think this is the room," Kukai said, slipping his hand onto the door–handle. "C'mon, let's go in!"

They walked in and saw Amu sleeping on her hospital bed, multiple needles on her arms and hands. They sat down in the chairs that were in the corner of the room and decided to wait until she woke up.

"Who are you?" Ikuto heard Amu ask.

Kukai stood up and pulled on Ikuto's arm, dragging him towards Amu's bed. Once Amu saw Ikuto's face, she jumped out of bed, pulling her needles out painlessly, and wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

"Get off me!" Ikuto snapped and pushed her. Amu's eyes glazed over with tears and she had a small frown on her face.

"S-sorry!" Amu whimpered, looking down.

"What the hell happened?" Kukai asked, scratching the back of his head.

"H-hey, don't cry! Fine, you can hug me! I don't care, just don't cry!" Ikuto said, frantically waving his hands around.

Amu's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Ikuto's waist, her chin on his right shoulder.

"Hey…Ikuto…what are you going to do?" Kukai asked while turning around to face Ikuto.

"I don't kn–"

Ikuto was quickly cut off by Amu's doctor, "Hello, I see you've noticed Miss Hinamori does not remember anything. She got amnesia from the crash. Obviously I see you must have been with her before the crash a lot?"

"Uh, not really, we didn't exactly get alo–" Ikuto was once again cut off by Amu's doctor.

"Anyways, we suggest that you stay with Amu as much as possible until she gets better. Thanks!" The doctor quickly walked out of the room.

"Yay! More time with Iku!" Amu smiled, making Ikuto's heart skip a beat. _Wait, what? Ikuto! She's your enemy, not crush!_

"Well, I gotta go. Good luck, Ikuto." Kukai chuckled and walked out the door.

"H-hey, why don't you…uh…go take a nap?" Ikuto asked Amu, who was currently clinging onto him like a lost child.

"No! I wanna stay with you~!" Amu said, hugging him tighter.

"I have to get home…" Ikuto muttered and looked down at Amu, "I guess it won't hurt if she stayed with me for a while…"

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Amu, stop! I'm trying to cook!"

"No, Iku!" Amu wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her head into his side.

"Okay, you used to hate me, now you're hugging me 24/7! You hated my guts! You'd even kill me in a heartbeat!" Ikuto shouted, turning around.

"No…I wouldn't hurt you…I don't want to…I don't hate you…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at Ikuto.

"Well you di–" Ikuto was cut off by a pair of warm lips placed onto his.

* * *

**If you read this before, then I don't have to say it. For those who are first reading this, hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	2. Clingy Trouble

**I don't own Shugo Chara and this is not my work, or at least not this chapter. My work comes soon into the story.**

* * *

My eyes widened as Amu pressed her lips against mine. Ignoring my struggling and muffled protests, Amu slips her tongue into my mouth. She smirks in triumph against my lips, but continues on. What is she doing? I close my eyes and melt into the kiss.

_What am I doing? _It's as if my body is acting on its own. _Stop, Ikuto, stop!_

Amu finally stops kissing me, took a deep breath and leaned back, "I'm tired, Ikuto."

I sigh and rub my temples, "Alright, Amu. Follow me, I'll show you where you sleep, okay?"

She nods and grabs my arm like a child. She really is different. I stand up and walk towards my room, Amu still clinging to my arm.

"Here you go," I point towards the large blue bed with satin sheets, "You can sleep there. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you can't sleep on the floor! That's not nice! Lovers are supposed to sleep with each other." Amu lets go of my arm and pushes me on the bed.

Wow. Okay. This is weird. "A–Amu, it's okay, I'll just sleep on the flo—"

I get cut off short when Amu jumps on top of me and nuzzles her head into my neck. "Goodnight, Ikuto."

At least I can sleep now. My eyes widen a bit. "What am I going to do at school tomorrow?" I whisper to myself then run a hand through my blue locks. What will people say? We were enemies and all before, but now that she's clinging onto me. They'll probably get suspicious—and the fan girls…not the fan girls. They're going to go berserk when they find out Amu and I are 'closer' now. Great! Just what I need, a bunch of angry fan girls. Soon, my eyelids felt heavy and I yawn. Everything slowly fades to black.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

|  
V


	3. Here Comes the Chaos

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

"Ow…" I rub my eyes as the blinding sunlight seeps in through my curtains.

"C'mon Ikuto, get up!" Amu yells into my sensitive ears. I moan and cover my ears with both of my hands.

"Five more minutes…" I pull the comforter above my head and stuff my face into the pillow.

There was about two minutes of silence. Good, I think she left. Suddenly, something heavy–yet soft–thing landed on top of me. The comforter was pulled off of me and two golden eyes were staring at mine.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Amu says repeatedly.

She grabs the collar of my shirt and pushes me on the hard, cold, unpleasant-feeling floor. I jolt up when my arm touches the ice-cold floor.

"What was that for!?" I whine as I rub my arms, trying to warm them up.

Amu smiles, "I said you had to get up. Anyways, we have school today! Come on, Ikuto, I wanna go!"

Oh yeah…school. Shit. Ah, whatever, we should just get this over with and see how it goes.

After I got dressed, ate breakfast with Amu, and found some spare clothing for Amu in the basement, we are finally ready.

"Come on, Amu."

"Okay, Ikuto!" she says happily and grabs my hand, forcing me to keep up with her skipping.

"Ikuto–san! What are you doing with that…that…annoying creature?" a familiar high pitched voice shrieks. Saaya…it has to be her.

"Saaya, just leave me alone, I don't have time to deal with you right now," I say as Amu stops skipping and lets go of my hand.

"Ikuto…who's this?" Amu asks and tilts her head.

Just as I was about to answer, Saaya cuts me off, "Ikuto!? Use an honorific! And what are you talking about!? You know me! Who doesn't know the great Yamabuki Saaya!?"

Amu leans up, her mouth near my ear, "Ikuto…her shouting is giving me a headache."

I chuckle and nod. "I agree. Let's go." Saaya doesn't notice us walking away. I guess she's too busy rambling on about how amazing she is.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! Ikuto-koi!" several voices screech as Amu and I walk into the school's courtyard. Just what I need; my 'I Love Tsukiyomi Ikuto' fan club.

"Ikuto-koi? You're dating them?" Amu asks, tilting her head, "They seem a bit…crazy. A–And I love you, Ikuto! Don't leave me!"

Amu grabs my arm and hugs me from the side, "Amu, I don't even know them. They're just some crazy fan girls."

"Oh," was her quick reply as she gets pushed down by the stampede of girls.

"H-hey, move! Amu!" I push past most of the girls and see Amu on the pavement, rubbing the back of her head.

I hold my hand out. She takes it and smiles as I help pull her up off of the pavement.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they get any…crazier," I whisper into her ear and run away from the group with Amu following behind me.

We reach the school's main hallway and Amu drops on her knees and pants.

"I-Ikuto, you-you run too fast!" Amu says between breaths.

I chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of my head. "Haha, yeah, sorry."

I hear gasps and whispers all around us. I caught a few of them.

"Is that Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san…being friendly!?"

"Are they dating?"

"She better stay away from my Ikuto–koi!"

I sigh and rub my temples. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Please R&R!**

|

|  
V


	4. All Your Fault

**This is in Amu's POV this time. I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Amu, let's go somewhere else."

I nod and follow him around the school.

"Ikuto–san! Why did you leave me, darling?" Saaya's high pitched voice rings as we end up in an empty hallway.

Next to Saaya, there's some blonde girl–who looks like a preppy suck-up–standing next to her.

"Oh, Saaya, Lulu," Ikuto says with a calm and collected face. Oh, so Lulu is her name. Ikuto turns towards me, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes, Amu."

"Okay," I reply.

Ikuto then walks away, out of the hallway. When I turn to look at Saaya and Lulu, I can see malicious smirks on their faces.

"So, _Amu_," the blonde girl—Lulu I think—stresses my name, "I've heard you're closer to our Ikuto."

Saaya brings her hand up above her head, as if she were going to hit me. And she does. Her manicured hand slaps against my face, a faint echo ringing through the hall, and she glares at me.

"Why don't you stay away from Ikuto!?" Lulu snaps. She then kicks me in the stomach, hard, about once or twice and laughs.

A large group of other girls soon come and join in. _Am I their punching bag or something!?_

After about five minutes of them punching, slapping, and kicking me, they finally stopped.

"Stay away from Ikuto! If you don't, we'll be sure to make you suffer a lot worse than this!" Saaya snaps as she and all of the other girls walk away.

My eyes stung with tears and I sit on the cold floor. Was all of that because of Ikuto? I can't hold in the tears anymore as they all spill out. I sit there and cry with my face in my hands. I can't feel anything, and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding…everywhere… I hear quiet footsteps walking towards me and I take a deep breath, look up, and I see Ikuto walking towards me. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he runs towards me.

"Amu…what happened?"

Ikuto outstretched his hand, and I flinch and scoot away. I curl up into a small ball.

_I-It's his fault. It's all his fault that this happened._

Ikuto looks at me with a worried face, "Amu…I'm not going to hurt you…what happened? Who did this?"

He moves closer towards me which results in me moving further away from him. He frowns and stares at me. I almost reach over and pull him into an embrace, but I quickly stop. Remember, it's his fault!

* * *

**So sad when I read this! Please R&R!**

|

|  
V


	5. Afraid and Rage

**This is where MY work comes in! I might embellish the other chapters to add more to them, so keep an eye out! And we are back to Ikuto's POV! I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Ever since yesterday, Amu's been avoiding me. She no longer clung to me, talked to me, or even looked at me. I admit, I missed her fragile arms around my strong arm. I missed her looking at me with those innocent, honey-gold eyes. I missed her sweet voice saying my name with such emotion. Now she hides from me. Who did such a horrible thing to such a kind, loveable girl like Amu?

I sighed and trudged upstairs to Amu's room. She locked herself in there else since yesterday. I knocked on the door. "Amu, please come out. You need to eat."

"Let me starve," she murmured. It was a good thing I had cat-like hearing, or I wouldn't have heard her.

"Don't be so stubborn Amu," I tried to reason.

"Just go away!" she shouted, her voice cracking and filled with sadness.

I just don't understand what happened to her. I was eating dinner all alone at my large table. It felt so empty without her. I needed to find out who did that to her. They were going to pay severely for hurting my Amu! _Wait, what!? She's not mine! Get your head straight Ikuto!_

But who would want Amu to be so badly damaged…? THAT'S IT! Suddenly it all clicked. My fan girls were extremely jealous of Amu being so close to me! They made her afraid of me! I found myself grinding my teeth and clenching my fists out of pure rage. They are SO gonna get it!

-X-X-X-X-X-

I marched through the school. I didn't care about all the stares I was getting. I was too focused on one thing. Amu was too scared to come to school or even come out of her room. This only fueled my anger. Kukai was in front of the school gates and turned to me, sensing me mood.

"Whoa dude, I haven't seen you so angry," he stated. "What's up?"

I grabbed his arm and took him to a secluded corner to talk. "It's about Amu."

"Oh~ so you finally fess up that you like her~?" he mocked.

"This is serious," I growled, a fire in my eyes.

"Hey, I was just teasin' ya! Calm down!"

I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him how beaten Amu looked, how afraid she was, how she locked herself in her room, the fan girls, everything.

"Wow! That is seriously messed up!"

"I know." I unconsciously clenched my fist. "And I'm going to make them sorry they did such a thing!"

"Well I'm with you 100%. Can I help? Maybe I could talk to Amu and get her to eat or something."

"Thanks man." I walked past him, waving to him over my shoulder, and kept walking through the hall.

"IKUTO-KOI~!" the dreadful voice screeched. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Saaya. I did my best not to let my anger take control of me. She clung to my arm just like Amu did. That was another thing that added to my hatred. If she thought she could replace Amu, she's dead wrong!

I tore my arm out of her grasp and shot her a deadly glare. This caused her to flinch and take a couple steps back. "Don't touch me," I barked at her.

She put on the fake tears and gave me her cutest—I call it most disturbing—puppy dog face. "B-but Ikuto-koi, we were meant to be together! That thing was nothing but a nuisance to you. She was probably just another slu—"

I didn't even let her finish that sentence, so I pushed her back, making her fall to the ground. "Don't you dare call Amu a slut! If you want to see a slut, look in a mirror! You're nothing but a whore who thinks she's so great! News flash! You're just a snob with no standards!" This time, her tears were real. But I picked her up by her shirt collar, lifting her up. "And if you, or your other little groupies, EVER try anything to hurt Amu again, I'll personally haunt you and end your bitchy life!" Satisfied, I dropped her to the ground and walked away, not listening to her desperate cries to go back to her.

-X-X-X-X-X-

I rushed home to tell Amu that she didn't have to be so afraid anymore, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Kukai in front of my house. His head was hung low and he had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Kukai!" I called to him. I had a terrible feeling when he looked up with a sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's Amu," he answered.

"What? What about Amu?" I was filled with fear of what he would say.

"She's…she's…"

* * *

**I'm getting better at cliffhangers! If you want to know what happens next, review! I need at least five reviews to this story! I need the motivation guys! You have to agree that every writer needs motivation to keep going! So R&R! And if you read my other stories, I'll consider making the next chapter faster! :)**


End file.
